El Regalo de Navidad
by Cami Sky
Summary: ¿A quién no le gustan los regalos de navidad? Pues Harry utiliza el suyo para confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga.


¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada… y esta vez voy a publicar mi primer fic Harry/Hermione.

Siempre, desde que me adentré en el mundo que creó JK, he tenido la firme convicción de que no hay mejor pareja en todo ese universo que la que conforman Harry y Hermione. No importa como haya terminado la saga, no importa lo que diga la Warner o la mismísima JK… para mí, la pareja por excelencia es Harry/Hermione.

Este fic lo escribí como una asignación cuando estaba en el colegio y no lo había publicado hasta ahora porque no podía recordar donde lo había dejado (patético, lo sé). Como hace algunos años ya dejé las aulas escolares no estaba muy segura de publicar esto… mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado desde que iba en el colegio. Pero le tengo un cariño muy especial a esta historia y, por ser el primer fic que escribí a los 13 años, voy a subirla ahora.

Aunque no me convece del todo... si es que sufres de diabetes, mantén cerca la insulina porque esto es una pastelada total.

En serio... no se que tenía en la cabeza cuando tenía 13.

Espero que les guste…

Con ustedes, mi primer fic Harmony!

El Regalo de Navidad

Harry murmuró la contraseña de la torre Gryffindor, esperó a que la Señora Gorda le soltara algunos reclamos por despertarla de madrugada y le dejara pasar, y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Esperaba que las cosas salieran según lo había planeado, faltaban 2 días para Navidad y ya tenía el regalo de Hermione listo y en su mano.

Escuchó una ligera respiración y volteó la cabeza; vio a su mejor amiga dormida en un sillón con un libro abierto en sus rodillas, el pelo todo desordenado; esparciendo sus rizos castaños sobre sus hombros. Se acercó al sillón en el que descansaba su amiga, dejo el libro a un lado sobre una mesa y observó detenidamente sus rasgos: la naricita se movía graciosamente cuando respiraba, sus pequeñas pecas se veían muy bien gracias al fuego y sus labios rosados tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que incitaba a probarlos.

-Ahora... ¿Qué hago contigo?-murmuró Harry mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara-No te puedo dejar aquí y yo no puedo entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas...

De pronto, Harry sonrió, solo había una solución posible. Cargó a Hermione en brazos (asombrándose de que apenas le pesara y dándole las gracias a Merlín porque el quidditch le hubiera ayudado a fortalecer sus músculos) y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Dejó a Hermione sobre su cama, cerró los doseles y añadió un hechizo insonorizador. Tapó a la jovencita con las mantas y la arropo cuidadosamente, se acostó por encima y se giró de lado para poder verla mejor hasta que el sueño lo venciera.

Harry se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y acarició tiernamente una de las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Se levantó en silencio y con cuidado de no molestarla, cogió ropa limpia de su baúl y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

Hermione abrió los ojos. ¿Donde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era estar estudiando en la sala común... ahora estaba en una habitación y en una cama que no eran las suyas. Levantó un poco las mantas para hacer control de daños... y suspiró aliviada: lo único que no traía puesto eran los zapatos y no había ninguna "mancha del honor". Se sentó en la cama, abrió un poco los doseles y se asomó ligeramente para averiguar en donde se encontraba. Vio cuatro camas y solo a dos chicos durmiendo. Logró reconocer los ronquidos de Ron y dedujo que se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amigo y que ella había dormido en la cama de Harry. Seguro se había dormido en la sala común mientras estudiaba y Harry, para no despertarla, la había subido a su habitación.

Maldijo mentalmente el haberse quedado dormida y no haber visto a su mejor amigo, si precisamente para eso se había quedado esperándolo. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que el chico la había subido en brazos (la posibilidad de que la hubiera subido con un hechizo no se le pasó por la mente) y volvió a maldecir al estúpido sueño que le había impedido recrearse con la imagen del joven Potter. Abrazó la almohada y aspiró profundamente, percibiendo el olor de la colonia que ella le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y que él nunca había dejado de ponerse desde entonces... y el sueño volvió a recibir otra maldición departe de la castaña. Hubiera podido ver sus lindos ojos verdes, su siempre rebelde cabello negro, su bellísima sonrisa, sus músculos mejor trabajados, su... alto, alto, alto. Por Merlín, ¿En que estaba pensando? Harry era su mejor amigo, no podía pensar esas cosas de él. Pero era tan lindo... a veces se preguntaba como sería besarlo, pasar sus dedos por su desordenado pelo, palpar esos músculos, sentir esos fuertes brazos (¡Gracias al quidditch!) abrazándola... ¡No, no, no! No podía seguir pensando eso de su mejor amigo, debía dejar de tener esos pensamientos lujuriosos o tendría problemas con sus hormonas que últimamente estaban muy revueltas. A ella no le gustaba... ¿O si? Un momento, que le gustara Harry era explicación bastante lógica para explicar (valga la redundancia) el temblor de sus manos cada vez que lo tenía cerca, los sueños en que no hacía otra cosa que no fuera besarlo, las ansias por verlo, el atesorar en su memoria cada segundo que pasaban juntos como si fueran tesoros, aquella alegría que la invadía solo con tenerlo cerca, las sonrisas tontas que ponía cuando él no la podía ver, el hecho de que lo siguiera con la mirada... todas esas cosas tenían explicación. Ahora que lo pensaba; si que le gustaba, y le gustaba un montón.

Harry salió ya vestido del baño y, a pesar de estar si lentes, distinguió a Hermione sentada en su cama con una mirada pensativa y mordisqueando su labio inferior (algo que hacia siempre que se concentraba bastante). Sonrió y avanzó para darle la explicación que suponía estaba buscando.

-Buenos días Hermione-Harry se acercó a su cama y se sentó a los pies de esta-Supongo que quieres saber como llegaste aquí.

-La verdad es que si-contestó la castaña-Lo último que recuerdo es estar estudiando en la sala común.

-Te quedaste dormida-explicó el moreno-Y como yo no podía subirte a tu dormitorio ni dejarte allí, te traje aquí, te quite los zapatos y te acosté.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione con una linda sonrisa que reservaba solo para Harry. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando Ron empezó a moverse en su cama-Creo que mejor voy a mi habitación-La chica se levantó de la cama y se puso los zapatos-Gracias por todo.

-No tienes que repetirlo a cada rato-Harry observó como Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta cuando tuvo una idea-¿Nos vemos en un rato junto al lago?

-Claro que si-Hermione cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación mientras esbozaba una sonrisita.

Harry abrió su baúl y sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo azul oscuro: su regalo de navidad para Hermione. Se lo iba a entregar esa misma tarde y rogaba que los de la tienda hubieran hecho la modificación que él había pedido. Guardó el regalo en su bolsillo y bajó a desayunar. Se las ingenió para deshacerse de Ginny (que últimamente estaba bastante insistente y lo perseguía a todos lados) y se encaminó a su árbol favorito en el extremo más alejado del lago para esperar a Hermione.

La castaña llegó 15 minutos después del moreno, cargando un paquete de tostadas envueltas en una servilleta y un termo con chocolate.

-¿Y esto?

-Es que no alcancé a desayunar-contestó Hermione mientras se ponía colorada-Así que traje esto para los dos.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos: Hermione viendo de reojo a Harry y preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba y Harry reuniendo el valor que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors para entregarle su regalo.

-Hermione, quiero entregarte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu regalo de navidad, solo que quería entregártelo personalmente-Harry sacó la pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Hermione-Feliz navidad.

-Harry...-la joven Gryffindor tomó lo que el mejor buscador de quidditch le tendía-Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo abrirlo?-preguntó.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, muy nervioso como para decir algo.

Hermione abrió lentamente su regalo y sacó un collar dorado con su nombre escrito en letras cursivas muy grandes. Levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y le dedicó la sonrisa que reservaba exclusivamente para él. Volvió a bajar la mirada a su regalo y vio que la palabra _"Hermione"_ había sido sustituida por otra que decía _"Te amo"_. Miró a Harry, asombrada, y observó como este la miraba bastante nervioso, esperando que ella dijera algo.

-¿Te... te gustó?-preguntó finalmente Harry, con todos los nervios a flor de piel

-¿Qué significa?-Hermione miró dubitativa del collar a su "amigo" varias veces, sin poderse creer que fuera cierto.

-Significa que... que hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser solo una amiga para mí-balbuceó Harry mientras el dichoso valor de un Gryffindor brillaba por su ausencia-Hace tiempo que... que... que me enamoré de ti Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No hacia ni tres horas que ella había misma le había puesto nombre a todo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo y, ahora, ese "mejor amigo" se le declaraba. O era tener mucha suerte o le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿Estás... estás hablando en serio?

-Muy enserio- contestó Harry con una firmeza en la voz que estaba muy lejos de sentir-Te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón Hermione. ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo... yo...-Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos verde de Harry y algo dentro de ella le dijo que todo estaba bien-Yo también te amo Harry.

De pronto, algo iluminó los ojos del moreno y les dio un brillo que nunca antes habían tenido. Los ojos de la hija de muggles viajaron hasta los labios del ojiverde y se preguntó si besarlo sería igual a sus sueños. Decidió que era hora de experimentarlo estando despierta, así que sin muchos reparos saltó hacia el cuello de Harry, lo empujó contra la nieve y empezó a besarlo.

Harry sintió que toda la alegría del mundo se concentraba en él en el momento en que Hermione dijo que también lo amaba. Vio aparecer la sonrisa que más le gustaba en los labios de la castaña antes de sentir que esta se tiraba encima suyo para besarlo. Poco antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, sintió el frío de la nieve en su espalda, para después ignorarlo olímpicamente y concentrar toda su atención en una actividad mucho más gratificante.

-Más te vale que ahora seamos novios-amenazó Hermione después de separarse-Si no, te tiro una maldición.

-Planeo pedírtelo formalmente-aseguró Harry mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la ojimiel a pararse también-¿Quieres ser mi novia Hermione?

-¡Claro que quiero!-contestó Hermione para saltar otra vez al cuello del moreno y volver a besarlo.

Mientras iban de regreso al castillo, Hermione recordó como su collar había cambiado de mensaje, bajó la mirada y vio que el collar alternaba las palabras _"Hermione" _y _"Te amo"_.

-¿Cómo has hecho esto?-preguntó mientras señala el collar que seguía alternando los mensajes.

-Se lo pedí al señor de la tienda de Hogsmeade-dijo Harry-¿Puedo ponértelo?

-Claro que si-respondió la joven, apartando el cabello de su cuello.

Harry coló el collar (que en esos momentos decía _"Te amo"_) alrededor del cuello de la Gryffindor y la acarició suavemente.

-Te amo-susurró Harry

-yo también te amo-respondió Hermione

Ambos jóvenes siguieron avanzando hacia el castillo, tomados de la mano, parándose cada cierto tiempo para besarse antes de proseguir su camino.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿No debí publicarlo? Si quieren hacérmelo saber, solo tienen que dar al Go que está un poco más abajo y dejar un review.

Si no te gustó el fic y aún así quieres dejar uno, por mi está bien. Pero recuerda que no solo yo leo los reviews, así que por favor te pido que seas un poco moderado cuando lo escribas. Puedo tolerar críticas constructivas, pero soportar que alguien me insulte por medio de uno... eso si que no lo paso. Ya he tenido que borrar algunos reviews realmente insultantes en otras de mis historias y eso no me gusta.

Si te gusto el fic... ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo leyendo esto? ¡Ve a darle al Go!

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!

Cami Sky


End file.
